leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shaw Fujikawa/Karisgold, The Red Hunter
I don't like assassins coming in and ruining my day! Let's make a carry who can deal with them. Admittedly that wasn't quite the beginning of my train of thought with this champion. It actually started when I watched one of famed LoL player Stonewall008's rare DotA2 videos, where he outlined the abilities of a particular DotA hero, Silencer. He said that Silencer had an ability that automatically silenced foes who cast spells around him, preventing them from pulling off combos. Later, during a matchmade normal game, as I witnessed a narrowly escape death from a fed with a well-timed , I started thinking if it would be possible to make a carry who was strongly resistant to assassins in general. Enter, Marisa Karisgold! Her form is statuesque, her body is voluptuous and shapely, her long hair shines with the brilliance of polished gold, and her green eyes sparkle more than a Twilight vampire in the sun. Once a young member of the Demacian nobility in House Karisgold, her life took a turn for the dark upon a night of a visit from a familiar . Given the choice between betraying all she ever knew and letting her family's despicable acts of terror continue, she chose the former - now, she works with Vayne as a sleeper agent, quietly retrieving information so the assassin do her duty and gradually purge the ranks of the Demacian nobility. But even she knows her safety cannot last forever... Karisgold is an extremely slippery carry-type champion with many mechanics well-suited to dealing with errant mages. She is certainly not easy to play - her Flare is a skillshot that can require a deft hand to aim, her spell shield is unforgivably short in its duration and long in its cooldown and her sole escape mechanism demands a tight decision between waiting for additional charges or using it immediately. But between her Sanguine Pallor's large burst damage reduction, her Carmine Barrier's ability to selectively ignore entire spells, and her Scarlet Shock's excellent potential for escape attempts, she can be extremely hard to pin down and kill. Her Flare and her Death Penalty let her fulfil her assassin designation, preventing targets from escaping and letting her do anything between easily slaughtering a lone opponent to picking off an MVP in a teamfight. Shall we begin on my fifth custom champion? Champion Statistics |alttype = |date = April 16th, 2013 |resource = Mana |health = 20 |attack = 70 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 395 (+85) |mana = 173 (+40) |damage = 50 (+3) |range = 525 |rangetype = Ranged |armor = 14 (+3.1) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.668 (+3.22%) |healthregen = 5.0 (+0.6) |manaregen = 4.6 (+0.4) |speed = 330 |ip = 6300 |rp = 975 }} Abilities (20 level) damage to her or more, she gains a burst of damage reduction that decays over 3 seconds. This effect cannot occur more than once every two minutes, and is not affected by cooldown reduction. }} }} Karisgold fires a flare in a line that sticks to the first unit it hits, revealing them for 5 seconds. Karisgold's next attack on the marked target deals bonus physical damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's missing health and grants her bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 7 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 1150 }} Karisgold conjures a brilliant barrier for 1 second that blocks the next unfriendly spell to hit her. If a spell is successfully negated, the offending enemy champion immediately becomes for a short duration and Karisgold is refunded 45 mana. If Carmine Barrier blocks a spell from a champion marked with Death Penalty, the silence duration is doubled. |leveling = seconds |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana }} While Scarlet Shock is off cooldown, nearby enemy spellcasts within 1000 range charge Karisgold's equipment for 3 seconds, up to a maximum of 10 charges at once. When Karisgold has at least 1 charge, she can expel all of her current charges to deal physical damage to all surrounding enemies and them by a percentage for 2 seconds. |leveling = per charge per charge |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 200 }} Karisgold fires an enchanted silver bullet into a targeted enemy champion, dealing physical damage and marking them for death for 4 seconds, during which all damage Karisgold deals to them is increased. If the target enemy champion dies while under the effects of Death Penalty, Karisgold gains an additional 50 gold and the ability's cooldown is refreshed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 575 }} Lore To most, the darkness represents the unfamiliar, the unseen, and the unexpected. To lose the gift of vision and the foresight of future danger is too great a burden to bear. Yet there are still those that find solace in its black reaches, and protection from equally deadly forces that operate in its inky depths. Marisa Karisgold is one of these people, though it was not of her own volition that she came to be there. Years ago, Marisa was a promising young adult of House Karisgold of the Demacian nobility, daughter of two famous business entrepreneurs occupying a sizable portion of the trade market. She showed fine talents in the arts and crafts and coupled it with a strong sense of justice and morality which made her commonly sought out among the aristocracy for her uncanny ability to defuse and resolve - sometimes viciously so - the political disputes as was wont to occur so high in the ranks of the Demacia's most privileged. To many, she seemed destined to be one of the finest noblewomen to grace the halls of the Golden Palace, but even before she was born, such a fantasy could never have come to fruition. One particularly dark night when a glorious full moon hung in the sky, Marisa had retired for the evening and was preparing herself for another night of sleep when a shadow cast itself over her room. Turning in shock, a black silhouette had perched itself on the window sill, with dark red glasses giving a disturbing facade. In a tone as frigid and brittle as ice, gave Marisa an ultimatum - aid her in the purging of the Demacian nobility, and of her very own parents, or be put down along with all of the other fallen ones she'd hunted down. The disbelief on the woman's face was all that Vayne needed for her to submit the evidence - photographs, and stolen logs all revealed that her parent's business was nothing more than a facade for a massive joint slavery ring and black market trade. In tears, the disillusioned woman told the hunter of all the hidden passageways around their family's estate, as well as where all of their patrols and magical security systems were set up. The next day, the local newspapers reported of a terrible fire that consumed the Karisgold home, and claimed the lives of it's two leading members. Their daughter had never been found, and was presumed dead. The false death acting as her cover, Marisa reluctantly began to work as a sleuth for the Night Hunter within Demacia's borders - loopholes and weaknesses would be discovered, and then the assassin would begin her work. Yet the orphaned woman knows that her time is short, and dreads the day her fate catches up to her. Quotes ;Upon selection *''"You can trust me."'' ;Attacking *''"They're beyond redemption."'' *''"Target marked."'' *''"Cleansing fire."'' *''"Bleeding red... how fitting."' *"Never take your life for granted."'' *''"I didn't ask for this."'' *''"I'll flush them out."'' *''"I'll take care of it."'' *''"I'll remember you after you've passed on."'' ;Movement *''"Our work is not done."'' *''"Progress demands sacrifice."'' *''"Work in the dark, to serve the light."'' *''"Never forget that day."'' *''"We all have a blood price."'' *''"Actions catch up to us all, in time."'' *''"As you wish..."'' *''"Let's finish this quickly."'' *''"My duties are not to be taken lightly."'' ;Joke *''"You wanna know what I miss the most? My favorite bottlecap collection! I spent nearly two decades stocking that!"'' *''"You wanna know why it's called 'seeing red'? Suitors got one glimpse of me with some form-fitting clothes and they all flew into a frenzy trying to get at me."'' ;Taunt *''"Your time will come. Be polite about it and I might even convince her to make it quick."'' *''"Savor all you have, your home, your friends and your family... because we'll be taking you away from them soon."'' ;Taunt with an allied nearby *''"I hope our reputation precedes us."'' *''"The dark isn't to be feared... but we are."'' ;Taunt with an enemy nearby *''"Let me prove to you how much I've learned."'' *''"I won't go easy on you. I'm sure you would do the same."'' League Judgement Patch History Category:Custom champions